


Dream Desire

by haruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Amazon Trio, April Showers Challenge, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scene in episode 148.  Fish Eye tells his friends what he discovered about their dream mirrors.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Desire

Dream Desire (Sailormoon SS)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Fish Eye sat in silence, thinking about what had just transpired. Somehow the search for Pegasus just didn’t seem important anymore in light of this new discovery. He was seeking something else now.

“Fish Eye!” Tiger Eye shouted as he stomped toward him, red-faced with anger. Hawk Eye was with him this time. “How dare you bind me to a board like I was one of those nasty Earth dreamers we’re targeting?!”

“Tiger Eye has a right to be upset, Fish Eye,” Hawk Eye remarked. “If I hadn’t found him, he might have been trapped there for hours. What were you thinking?”

“It was an experiment,” Fish Eye replied quietly. “Unfortunately, it proved my suspicions.”

“What are you babbling about?” Tiger Eye snapped. “And you owe me an apology!”

Fish Eye glanced toward Hawk Eye thoughtfully. “Maybe I should see if the same thing happens to you.”

Hawk Eye struck a defensive pose. “Try it and you’ll be a FRIED fish!”

The blue-haired boy sighed. “Water douses flame, silly. You can’t use that on me.” His shoulders slumped. “There’s no point, anyway. I know I’m right.”

“Right about what?” Tiger Eye demanded. “And you still haven’t apologized!”

Fish Eye jumped up and gave him an exasperated look. “Didn’t you notice, Tiger Eye? When I tried to extract your dream mirror, it didn’t materialize, it wasn’t real!”

“So what?!” the blonde exclaimed, but Hawk Eye’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Are you saying we --?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Fish Eye confirmed grimly. “All the dream mirrors we’ve searched for Pegasus, and we don’t have any of our own!”

His friends glanced at each other.

“We don’t … have dreams?” Hawk Eye said uneasily.

Tiger Eye frowned. “But … why don’t we?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Fish Eye admitted. “But that’s what I’m going to ask Zirconia-sama.”

The other two gasped in horror. “I don’t think that’s a good idea!” Tiger Eye cried.

“Me either,” Hawk Eye agreed firmly. “Wait until after we find Pegasus, then Zirconia-sama will be more receptive to answering questions for you.”

“Amazon Trio!” came Zirconia’s summons from the center ring. “Appear before me!”

Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye glanced worriedly at Fish Eye before leaping through their teleportation hoops. Fish Eye took a deep breath and gathered his courage. Maybe the others could wait for answers, but this search was far more important to him than finding Pegasus or anything else.

After all, would life really be worth living without beautiful dreams?

\--

(Word challenge – Searching)

(2005)

Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
